Gambling
Warning: You could potentially lose your items Introduction to Gambling In SoulSplit, you will find that there are two main forms of gambling that users particpate in: Dicing and Duel Arena Staking. As with almost everything, there are two types of people in relation to gambling: people who risk big, and people who lose big. Dicing By far the riskiest form of gambling, Dicing is the quickest way to win or lose money in SoulSplit. How does it work? Dicing is where one user, the Hoster, accepts your cash/items. In exchange, they will roll a pair of dice they purchased from the SoulSplit shop. You have the oppurtunity to either double said item or gold, or lose everything. This is why it is so risky. Where do I go? Well. To start you will have to teleport to the Duel Arena. Once you are there, you will be directly in the middle of all the action. On the right hand side you can see what it would be like upon arriving. How do I start? To begin, Go to the duel arena by using the "mini game teleport" then go to duel arena, look around for someone hosting, go up to them ask them to roll their dice to show proof there dice host, once they roll it, ask the host what clan chat he/she is hosting in, then join the clan chat, bet your bet and goodluck! What techniques are there? Absolutely zero. There are no techniques for Dicing, although some say every 3rd roll is the winner. Really, Dicing is 100% luck (along with staking, but at least there is some persistence there), so be warned. Forms of Dicing There are two types of dicing: Normal Dicing and Dice Dueling. These forms of dueling are very common, and probably the only two will ever participate in. Dice Dueling is where two official Dicers (who have the dicing bag) go against eachother. They roll 3 times against eachother, and the person who rolls the highest each time gets 1 point. First one to 3 points wins the prize! Normal Dicing Normal dicing is where a regular player (one with or without dicing bag) joins the Dice host cc that he/she is in and bet money against the dice. The user will say normally 58x2 or 60x2, normally 58x2 for gold and 60x2 for items. Well, what does 58x2 mean? It means if the hoster rolls a 58 or higher, you will be awarded with whatever you supplied them with x2. So if you give the hoster 500m, and they roll above 58, you will get 1000m back. As always please remember to be very cautious when dicing, and avoid scammers! Remember before you bet always ask to see them roll their dice, you will see them do a little motion of rolling the dice, then remember to ask what "clan chat" their using to host, then join the clan chat and then place your bet! Also, Please always keep in mind that they do not refund your gold back if you lose. Dicing is serious business, and if you aren't ready to accept the loss then do not play the game. No pain no gain, always applies, but some people quit because they lose too much! Be warned. If you have any questions regarding this section of the article, or have more information to add please comment in the comment section below! Duel Arena Staking You will find that a much larger audience, (and a larger variety aswell), participate in Duel Arena Staking, or staking. In this particular form of gambling, users can bet a specific amount of gold or item(s) in their particular form of staking. There is a large variety of stakes you can participate in, the point is to choose your favorite and have fun! Also, as with Dicing you have the oppurtunity to double your gold stack. Where do I go? Go to your mini-game teleports and click "Duel Arena", once there youw will be in the dicing area. Run to the left and up to get to the dueling area. How do I start? Once you are in the dueling area you will see various users advertising what form of staking they would like to do against other players. To begin a duel, right click the user you want to duel and click "Challenge", there rest will be explained! What techniques are there? Well, it depends on what form of staking you are participating in. This article will discuss the techniques available to you below. Types of Dueling As described above, there are several different types of dueling. Below, you will find a table of the current forms of dueling. Money Management Technique Note: This Technique only works effectively in the Duel Arena. It is a purely'SUGGESTIVE' technique, and is not officially endorsed by any staff/developer of SoulSplit. Use it at your own risk. This technique is best used in the Duel Arena. Why is it best used in the Duel Arena? Well, for the most part, wins/loses are pretty persistent in regards to dueling. Most people have a win loss ratio very close to 1:1 (1 win for every 1 loss), give or take a little. There are very rare cases where you will see 1.5:1, or reversed, .5:1. However, for the most part it is more common to see people with a Win/Lose ratio of 1:1. Well, so what? Well, it comes to show that there is some sort of consistency in winning and losing. Requirements: You must only do this in the Duel Arena, and this technique is most effective starting out at 1000m or 1 billion. The larger the cash stack, the higher % chance you have of this technique working successfully. Why? You have to lose some to win some. Technique Itself: The techinque is very simple: start out low, and gradually begin higher. You will lose, but that is key to this technique. In order to gain, you must recoop your loses, for which you will multiply any amount you lose by 1.25%, and only start betting 1-2% of your total amount of cash on hand. So, if you have 1000m (1 billion), you will be only using 1-2% of that amount as staking base. 1,000,000,000 * .01 = 10,000,000 so you will only be using 10 - 20m of your cash to begin with. The technique is to begin with 10m and start gradually getting higher each time you win/lose. Below is a table you can view on wins losses. As you can see, this technique is very effective assuming that for every duel you lose, you go up one and win. This is not realistic at all, but for starting purposes you may use this table. You will always have multiple loses in a row, this will never be avoided. For that, you can refer to the multiple loss table below, which basically shows you the amount you've lost all together, is still multiplied by 1.25% As you can tell, there is always room for some sort of profit. You may have the question: So how do I know when to quit. Well that is simple, it is whenever you have won 50% of your starting out cash pile, or when you have lost 50% of your cash pile. Recommended threshold: 500m. But this is suggestive, please remember. Hopefully, this will be of some use to you. Closing Statements Please remember that gambling is risky business and you can lose a lot of your hard earned gold doing this. The point of gambling is to have fun, while at the same time hopefully making a bit of gold. Not all losers can be winners, and all winners are losers. Remember that next time you stake, and remember not to ragequit. It just isn't worth it. Hopefully this has helped you. Category:Minigames Category:Guides